headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/R
Reiss Reiss was a former soldier in the United States Marine Corps and served in Vietnam. It was during this time that he made a connection with fellow Marine Frank Castle. Reiss lost his legs during the war and became a paraplegic. Upon returning stateside, he established an armory in New York and took on the nicknamed "The Mechanic". Frank Castle became a vigilante calling himself the Punisher and used Reiss' armory to supply his own immense crime-fighting arsenal. Reiss was murdered by The Jackal and it was made to look as if Spider-Man had committed the crime. The Punisher began gunning after Spider-Man, but upon learning the truth about Reiss' death, turned against the Jackal. Reiss Armories Reiss Armores was a business in New York City, New York that was founded by a man named Reiss. Reiss used the armory to supply Frank Castle with his arsenal to aid him in his crusade against crime as the Punisher. The Punisher went to Reiss Armores only to find that his friend had been murdered. Spider-Man happened to be at the scene, which made him look guilty and a fight broke out between them. The true murderer was the Jackal. Rhaigor Rhaigor was a bald, orange-skinned alien with pointed ears and large, yellow eyes. He served as a Black Knight for the Universal Church of Truth. Rigel-8 Rigel-8 was a planet located in the Rigel system. An alien race known as the Brood once dumped the Flora Colossus known as Groot on Rigel-8. Rigel system The Rigel system was a stellar system that contained several planets including Rigel-3 and Rigel-8. Rigel-3 was colonized by the Rigellians, but was eventually destroyed by a collective of roving planets known as the Blac Stars. An alien race known as the Brood once dumped the Flora Colossus known as Groot on Rigel-8. Ringsfjord Ringsfjord is an interdimensional area of space that is located adjacent to the kingdom of Asgard. The mystical group of brothers known as the Enchanters make their base of operations in Ringsfjord. This includes Brona, Enrakt, Forsung, and Magnir. Rita DeMara Rita DeMara was once a small-time criminal. She stole a Yellowjacket once worn by Hank Pym and made some minor adjustments to it, and became the new Yellowjacket. She fought the Avengers on occasion, and even joined the Masters of Evil. She turned against the Masters during a fight with the 31st century superhero team, the Guardians of the Galaxy. She then joined the Guardians for a while and became a valued hero, even saving the life of Charlie-27. Robert Frank Robert Frank was a costumed superhero from the 1940s who called himself the Whizzer. As a child, Frank was bitten by a cobra, but his father managed to save him by injecting him with a formula made of mongoose blood. This serum caused Robert Frank to develop superhuman speed. As the Whizzer, Robert Frank adventured with the Liberty Legion and became romantically attached to Madeline Joyce, aka Miss America, whom he later married. Like many heroes of his era, Robert Frank went into partial retirement following World War II. Years later, Robert and Madeline had a son, Robert Frank, Jr., who became crazed villain called Nuklo. In the twilight of his years, Robert Frank suited up one final time to save his son from the nuclear radiation that was slowly killing him. Absorbing lethal amounts of nuclear radiation himself, Robert Frank had a heart attack and died. Rocket Raccoon Roclites Roxie Theater The Roxie Theater was a movie theater located in Citrusville in Cypress County. This is where Thog the Nether-Spawn came hunting for Jennifer and Andy Kale. This is also where the Kales first encountered the Man-Thing. Royal Family of Inhumans The Royal Family represent the former monarchy of the terrestrial sub-race known as the Inhumans. Traditionally, the term applies to the King and Queen of the Great Refuge at Attilan and their immediate family. The Royal Family consists of Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, and to a lesser extent, Maximus the Mad.